Ménage à trois
by Malu Chan
Summary: Porque a três tudo fica mais divertido... .Draco/Harry/Hermione. .Admirador Secreto.


**Título:** Ménage à trois  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** Porque a três tudo fica mais divertido...  
**Ship:** Draco/Harry/Hermione (não necessariamente nessa ordem)  
**Gênero:** Geral (secso,secso,secso...)  
**Classificação:** M  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o Admirador Secreto da Seção Draco/Hermione do Fórum6V. Presentinho especial (e pervertido) para o meu querido _Robin_! Querido, sim, eu sou maluca. ;) Enjoy it! Ah! E agradeçam ao meu namorado, porque grande parte das coisas aqui teve dedo dele!

* * *

**Ménage à trois**  
_by Malu Chan_

Respingos de água bateram no espelho em frente a ela. Hermione levantou os olhos, preguiçosos, na direção do reflexo que olhava para ela e sorriu molemente. Talvez um banho conseguisse fazê-la acordar de verdade antes do trabalho.

Espreguiçando-se, ela foi para o Box. Ligou o chuveiro e esperou as primeiras gotas – frias – caírem. Amarrou o cabelo em um coque frouxo e entrou debaixo d'água, suspirando.

Nada melhor do que um banho quente em um dia de inverno.

**x.x**

_Nem ao menos a porta havia fechado e ela teve seus lábios presos em um beijo faminto. Subiu a mão até o rosto daquele que a beijava, parando ao encontrar os óculos. _

– _Harry..._

_O moreno a arrastou por alguns passos, até serem impedidos por algo macio – outro corpo. Maior do que ela, o outro homem, por detrás, levantou seus cabelos e passou a beijar seu pescoço._

_Formigamentos espalhavam-se por sua pele, indo até a ponta dos dedos. _

**x.x**

Hermione sorriu ao avistar seu melhor amigo sentado no pub onde haviam combinado de se encontrar. Foram tantos anos sem se ver que ela ficou espantada com as mudanças nele.

- Hermione! – o homem sorriu ao vê-la. – Como vai minha mais nova médica particular?

- Harry! – ela sorriu, apesar do tom de repreensão. – Não passei todos esses anos na França apenas para virar sua médica particular!

- Ta, ta, ta – ele fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão, que lhe resultou em um tapa no braço. – Porque isso?

- Pra você não se sentir tão folgado. Enfim, você veio até aqui só para rir de mim ou nós vamos beber alguma coisa?

- Ouço e obedeço, milady! – gracejou Harry, com uma reverência. Os dois foram para uma mesa e conversaram durante muito tempo, entre rodadas de bebidas.

Falaram sobre os anos separados, o treinamento de auror de Harry e a escola de medibruxaria de Hermione. Estavam conversando sobre a mais nova pesquisa dela quando foram interrompidos.

- Ora, ora, Potter, finalmente arrumou uma companhia que te aturasse tempo o suficiente?

O moreno rolou os olhos teatralmente.

– Malfoy!

- Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione, espantada. O loiro estava mais alto do que ela se lembrava. E mais bonito também. O rosto com traços mais fortes, menos femininos.

Ele voltou seu olhar para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Granger?

**x.x**

_Dois pares de mão acariciavam sua pele, lentamente retirando suas roupas. Nua, Hermione se viu deitada na cama, com seus dois seios sendo tomados por bocas ávidas._

_Minutos depois, mãos e bocas abandonaram seu corpo. Os dois homens, naquele momento já sem camisa, começaram uma disputa entre eles. Um parecia querer subjugar o outro em um beijo._

_Ela se apoiou em seus cotovelos, indecisa sobre se devia fazer algo ou apenas admirar a cena._

**x.x**

A água quente escorreu pelo seu pescoço. Os poucos músculos endurecidos do seu pescoço foram relaxando suavemente, deixando-a num estado de amolecimento. Custava-lhe muito não encostar na parede e dormir mais um pouco.

Após ensaboar-se, Hermione ainda aproveitou alguns minutos da água. As mãos passeando devagar e molemente pelo próprio corpo, acariciando o pescoço, os seios e a barriga – espalhando um pouco da espuma perfumada.

**x.x**

_Draco estava deitado na cama, com parte das costas apoiada na cabeceira. A boca dela abandonou o que estava fazendo para que ela pudesse olhá-lo. Engatinhando como uma gata, Hermione sentou no colo dele, aproveitando a invasão bem-vinda._

_Ela mexia-se devagar, apreciando as reações no corpo do loiro, enquanto Harry apenas sugava seus seios delicadamente. Ele traçou beijos por todo o colo dela, subindo lentamente em direção a boca entreaberta._

_Distraída, ela somente percebeu que não se movia quando as mãos de Draco em sua cintura forçaram o movimento._

**x.x**

- E então, Draco, está namorando alguma garota puro-sangue especialmente perfeita para ser a próxima Senhora Malfoy? – algumas doses de uísque depois, os três estavam muito mais a vontade e risonhos, mas os outros dois pularam em suas cadeiras quando Harry começou a gargalhar da pergunta de Hermione.

- Oh, Mi... Você não está é a par das últimas fofocas do Ministério! Que envolvem nosso caro Draco aqui e um auror sendo flagrados aos amassos em um dos banheiros após o expediente e...

- Muito engraçado, Potter... – respondeu o loiro mordazmente. – Não vamos nos esquecer de contar à Hermione, com quem eu estava, segundo os boatos, não? – Hermione olhou confusa de um para o outro. Seu amigo havia ficado inesperadamente vermelho, enquanto Draco aparentava um ar de presunção. – Ora, Hermione... dizem por aí que a vítima das minhas investidas está sentado nessa mesa, não é, Harry?

- Haha, _Malfoy_, muito engraçado – o moreno ainda estava tentando recuperar a respiração. – Eu nunca ficaria com você, nem se eu fosse realmente gay...

- Tsk, tsk, tsk... Mentir é feio, _Harry_... Nós dois sabemos o que você _quer_ fazer comigo...

- Você sabe que eu até faria sexo com você se Hermione topasse ir comigo pra cama... – dois pares de olhos se voltaram para a direção da mulher, ainda um pouco atordoada com a discussão que havia presenciado. _"Será que..."_

- Bom... – ela deu ombros, tentando demonstrar que estava levando tudo aquilo na brincadeira. – Nós podemos resolver isso agora mesmo, se vocês quiserem... Harry, porque nós não vamos para um quarto ou algo assim? – ela sorriu maliciosa, ao notar os olhos levemente arregalados do melhor amigo.

- Ah, não! – reclamou Malfoy. – Mas isso não é justo! Como eu vou saber que ele vai cumprir com a palavra dele?

- Você acha que eu não vou cumprir com a minha palavra?

- Com certeza, Potter! Você está tão bêbado que dificilmente vai se lembrar disso amanhã...

- Bom, existe uma solução – declarou Hermione interrompendo a discussão entre os dois. Eles voltaram os olhares para ela imediatamente. – Você pode simplesmente ir com a gente, Malfoy.

**x.x**

_Hermione sentiu Harry atrás dela antes de vê-lo. Ele pousou a mão em suas costas, fazendo-a se aproximar de Draco o máximo possível. Forçou um dedo, mas ela gemeu de dor._

_- Relaxe... – disse-lhe Draco ao ouvido._

_Ela se forçou a relaxar, quando sentiu Harry colocando mais um dedo. Ele preparou-a lentamente, enquanto ela ficava imóvel. Estava tão nervosa ao antecipar os dois homens dentro dela ao mesmo tempo que estava difícil se manter relaxada._

_- Shhh... – sussurrou-lhe Harry em resposta ao choramingo dela. Movendo-se lentamente, ele a invadiu parando algumas vezes para que ela pudesse se acostumar._

_Lentamente, os movimentos foram ganhando força e rapidez. Algumas vezes ambos entravam nela ao mesmo tempo. Pareciam seguir uma cadência pré-ordenada para deixá-la louca de prazer._

**x.x**

Hermione abriu a porta do banheiro enrolada em um roupão. Parou no batente para admirar os dois homens deitados em sua cama. Enquanto havia tomado banho, eles se aproximaram um do outro, e agora dormiam face contra face.

Ela cutucou os pés de cada um. Harry e Draco abriram os olhos e se espreguiçaram. Nenhum deles parecia com muita vontade de sair da cama naquele momento.

- Levantem logo, seus molengas... Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu ainda tenho de ir trabalhar hoje.


End file.
